This invention relates to a device for dispensing paste-like substances from a tube, the device comprising a metering chamber provided with inlet and outlet openings and designed to be screwed onto the tube.
The application of salves from metal or plastic tubes frequently involves the problem of applying a uniform quantity. Beginning with this problem, the object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive dispensing device which may be fitted onto the tube and which enables a uniform quantity of the paste-like or gel-like product accommodated in the tube to be dispensed.